


All The Lies in the Books

by like_a_stray



Series: Mama, We're all full of Lies [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_a_stray/pseuds/like_a_stray
Summary: Warning for bullying, homophobia, and blood.





	All The Lies in the Books

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for bullying, homophobia, and blood.

❀ Gerard's POV ❀

"Frank, you asshole!" I squealed as Frank pushed me off the bed.

"It's not my fault that you have a small bed." Frank objected.

"Yeah, but it's  _my_ bed. Not yours." I countered.

Frank sighed, slipping off of my bed and gently kissing me.

Frank and I had been dating for a little over a year. It had been almost two years since he found me in the locker room. Frank was going to college, and I'm stuck in the twelfth grade. There were a few days of summer left, and I was spending them all with Frank.

Frank had skipped a year in between college and high school, making him twenty and me eighteen.

Luckily, he's going to a college fairly close to his house so he still lives at home.

Frank bumped his nose with my own, smiling at me.

He leaned in, kissing me again. "You're cute." He mumbled against my lips.

"Nah, 'm not. You are." I argued.

"Fine. We're both cute." He said. I rolled my eyes.

I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close.

We sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before I spoke up.

"I'm gonna miss you in school," I mumbled.

"Just be glad that I picked a college close to home. I did that for you because I can't be away from you for that long." Frank said.

I smiled. "You sap."

He gasped in mock offense. "I am not, for your information. You're the one who pours your soul out to me at Three A.M."

I laughed. "You love me."

He smiled down at me. "I do."

He leaned up a bit, gently pressing his soft lips to my forehead, his lip ring cool against my skin. 

❀

School was hell without Frank there. I still got beat up and shoved into lockers, but I don't think that's ever going to stop.

Lunch was especially great. I got targeted by everyone. Jordan was a year older than me, but he had gotten held back, so he was in my grade.

When Frank and I were still in school together, he beat up the people who hurt me and they avoided me for the most part.

Without Frank there, I was an easy target.

"Hey, emo fag! Your boyfriend leave you for some hot chick yet?" I heard someone call from the table next to mine.

Jordan.

That was my worst fear and he knew it. I was terrified of Frank leaving me for someone else. Frank was bisexual, so him leaving me for a girl was a very real possibility.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve, fag? You're so scared of Iero leaving you for someone who's actually attractive and not a fat, emo faggot." Jordan spit, grinning at me.

I dropped my gaze, and I heard Brendon stand up from beside me.

"Y'know what, Jordan?" He asked.

 _Brendon, shut up._ I pleaded in my mind.

"You don't have a girlfriend, do you? Yeah, she left you, didn't she? So Gerard here is in a happy relationship and you're not? Wow!" Brendon said, sarcasm lacing his every word.

I snorted. 

Jordan sat down, clenching his fists at his sides.

Brendon sat too, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Frank loves you. He's not going to leave you." He said in a much softer voice than he had previously used.

I smiled. "Thanks, Bren."

  ❀  

Frank and I had gotten into an argument. It didn't happen very often, but when it did it tore me apart. He had been doing his usual teasing and I had gotten mad because I was exhausted and now we were yelling.

I hated yelling.

"Why are you so goddamned sensitive?" He asked. 

"I can't help it! You know that!" I whined. "You took it too far and now  _you're_  mad at  _me._ I don't understand."

I heard Frank sigh angrily. "I didn't take it too far. You just can't take light teasing."

"So what if I can't take light teasing? That gives you more of a reason to not do it!" I snapped. "You're being inconsiderate and rude an’ I don't like it," I said softly, burying my face in my hands.

A gentle hand was placed on my shoulder, pulling me close to a firm, warm chest. "I'm an asshole," Frank whispered, wrapping one of his arms around me. "I shouldn't have said that. It's not true, none of it is. I'm sorry, baby. I love you,"

"I love you too," I whispered against his shoulder. He kissed the side of my head. "I'm such a horrible person. I was being a bitch to you and you don't deserve that."

"I'm just not in a good mood today. School was shitty," 

"Why?" Frank asked, rubbing my side gently.

"Because. Jordan said that you would leave me for someone who's attractive and not gross." My voice was getting thick with tears.

"Gee, baby, don't listen to him," Frank mumbled, grabbing my hips and pulling me closer to him.

"You  _know_ I love you and your body. You're gorgeous, Gerard. You're not gross or fat or whatever else they call you." He soothed.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you, baby. I'm so sorry." He apologized, gently cupping my cheeks.

I smiled. "I'm not mad. I love you, Frankie." I said.

"I love you too, Gee." He said, attaching our lips. He pulled away after a few moments, taking my hand and bringing me to his bed. He pulled me down on top of him and kissed me again, caressing my cheek with his rough, calloused fingers.

"Perfect," he whispered, breaking the kiss for a moment to speak. "I'm too tired to fuck today. Wanna go shower instead?" 

❀

Frank was gently massaging soap onto my back, pressing kisses along my jaw.

"Frank, hurry up," I whined.

"Oh, shut up." He mumbled, smearing a few soap suds onto my nose.

After we were both cleaned off and dried, we were lying in his bed together.

I heard my ringtone from somewhere on the floor. I groaned and stood up, sifting through clothes until I found it.

The screen read  _Mom._

Shit.

She was probably worried.

I quickly picked up the phone, holding it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Gerard Arthur Way! Where the hell are you? It's Nine O'Clock!" I heard my mom yell. I flinched away from the phone.

"Hello to you too. I'm at Frank's, Mom. We lost track of time, sorry. I'll get home." I said.

"Fine. Hurry up." She snapped, hanging up.

I rolled my eyes.

Frank walked over to me.

"Mothers." I groaned.

He just giggled, leaning in and kissing me softly. "You can go home. She's gonna lose it if you aren't home in like, three minutes."

I smiled at him. "Bye. I love you." I said. He leaned in again, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me.

"I love you too, Gee." He said after he pulled away.

❀

I was giddier than usual at school. I didn't see Frank too often because he had football practice for his new college team and I had homework, so whenever I saw him I was happy.

"Hm, so he didn't leave you yet?" I heard from behind me during lunch.

"Jordan, go away," I hissed, not wanting to deal with him when I was in a good mood. "And no, he didn't leave me. He loves me," 

"Don't give me sass, fag. I can beat you up and your stupid boyfriend won't be here to rescue you like last time." He said, laughing. 

"He can still fight you if you hurt me," I pointed out. "I can call him right now."

"You would do that. Call him to save you because you can't stand up for yourself." He taunted.

That was just the breaking point for me.

I stood up and hit him as hard as I possibly could, my fist making contact with his nose. Blood was covering my knuckles and I looked up at him. The thick, red liquid was dribbling down his lips from his nose and he looked shocked.

I walked to the bathroom to wash the blood off my hand and to call Frank and tell him what I did.

❀ Seven Years Later ❀

I was lying in bed next to my beautiful husband.

 Frank finally proposed after so long. He did it in a completely informal way too, just popping the question while we were watching a movie one night. I had said yes, of course.

"C'mere, Gee." He said, opening his arms. I crawled into them happily, pressing my head against his collarbones and inhaling softly.

"You smell good," I said, my voice muffled.

He laughed, leaning down and pressing his lips to the top of my head.

"I love you, Gee." He said.

"I love you too, Frankie."


End file.
